


Pancakes

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Based off that one Carnival Phantasm scene, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Rarepair ahoy, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: What Taiga had not expected to see when she got out of bed late Sunday morning was the blonde woman preparing pancakes in her kitchen entirely in the nude.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou & Tohsaka Rin, Nero | Saber/Fujimura Taiga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pancakes

Taiga hated mornings.

Everything about them seemed tailor-made to push her buttons: The blare of the alarm, the half-finished dreams, the fact that she had stayed up too late the night prior lost in a novel or television program, leaving her with an unmerciful number of hours to begin the day with.

But on the weekends when she had nowhere else to be? She treasured those precious days as if they were made of gold. She’d sleep in late, put on music to help with her test corrections and homework assignments, and finally, when she was all done, ride her bike down to Shirou’s house, where she would be treated to what she felt was a hard-earned dinner.

Shirou had always had a knack for cooking as long she had known the boy and his father Kiritsugu. She remembered the chocolate hearts he prepared for his entire middle school class, the boy’s smile beaming as he headed off to school on his cherry-red bike, the three layer cake he had surprised her with for her birthday, chocolate surrounded by orange-colored mousse so that it befit her namesake. It had only grown as the boy did, and he continued to nurture it, spending countless hours preparing dishes (most of the time, to feed her).

But as Shirou grew up, she had made her visits over to the house had less frequent: She soon thought it best not to disturb the recently married Emiya, despite his and Rin’s insistence that it was perfectly normal for a long-time friend of the family to come over whenever she wanted.

Taiga still hated mornings, but now they made her feel lonely as well.

* * *

She had expected her Sunday morning off to be the same as it always was - a cup of coffee and an afternoon grading papers while watching a nature series, one that she had recently become obsessed with on Sakura’s recommendation.

What Taiga had _not_ expected to see when she got out of bed late Sunday morning was the blonde woman preparing pancakes in her kitchen entirely in the nude.

“Umu! You’re awake!” Nero said excitedly, flipping another pancake from the griddle onto a nearby plate. “I was worried you were taking ill.”

Taiga pursed her lips as she tried to understand what this woman was doing in her house. _Naked, at that._

“Do I know you? What are you doing in my house? And can you _please_ put some clothes on?”

Nero raised her head haughtily.

“I am Saber! You have summoned me, and I have answered your call.”

“Thanks, but can you put some pants on?”

Nero scoffed.

“Gods, no! One is only supposed to prepare food in this manner. Now, go and make yourself comfortable, fair Taiga. I am nearly finished, and after we have dined, I will perform for you.”

Taiga wasn’t sure how or why this Saber had made herself intimate in her home, but she wasn’t going to argue with her – at least, not until after breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)  
> Follow me on Twitter [@Keldvok](https://twitter.com/keldvok)


End file.
